


The Curse of the Selkie

by OnyxWerewolf



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Breaking and Entering, Curse of insanity, Fae manipulation, M/M, Magic Circle, Rock through the window, Rufus the stuffed walrus, Urban Magic Yogs, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWerewolf/pseuds/OnyxWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano snatched the rock from the ground, finding that it had a scrap of paper tied to it. Before she could look at it, the sound of tires squealing against pavement could be heard. She looked through the new jagged hole in the window and spotted a dark green SUV racing away. The sound of raucous laughter could be heard from where she stood. Once she recognized those laughs and that car, her normal eye, the one that was not surrounded by purple sigils and was milky white, twitched. </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth as she hissed to herself. </p>
<p>"Garbage Court."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Selkie

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story that puts the Flux War between Hat FIlms and the Flux Buddies in the UMY setup. I MIGHT make this into a series, I don't know just yet. If I can come up with more ideas for it, I'll make it a series, but for now it's just a stand alone story.

The sound of glass shattering snapped Nano from her meditative state. She was sitting in the floor of the living room. The large magic circle surrounded her pulsating as she muttered intelligible and non human words. The circle's golden chalk form glinted in the artificial light coming from the bulbs and from the sun coming from the windows. 

She stood up quickly, stepping away from the circle, it's light and pulses dying once she stepped away. She poked her head around the corner, locking her eyes on a medium sized rock that lay on the entrance mat, shards of glass laying around it. Nano narrowed her eyes as stepped towards, careful not to cut her foot open. 

She snatched the rock from the ground, finding that it had a scrap of paper tied to it. Before she could look at it, the sound of tires squealing against pavement could be heard. She looked through the new jagged hole in the doors top glass frame and spotted a dark green SUV racing away. The sound of raucous laughter could be heard from where she stood. Once she recognized those laughs and that car, her normal eye, the one that was not surrounded by purple sigils and was milky white, twitched. 

She gritted her teeth as she hissed to herself. 

"Garbage Court." 

***

"I'm telling you, Lal, it was them!" yelled Nano into the phone's receiver. 

"You really don't know that!" yelled back Lalna, his voice crackling because of bad reception.

Nano snatched up the note again and repeated what it said to Lalna.

"'Dear Tramp and Blondie,  
THIS MEANS WAR!' Who else would it be?!" 

Nano could hear Lalna sigh and could practically see that goofy face of his with an expression that Nano knew meant he didn't believe her. 

"But we haven't done anything to them!"

Lalna waited for Nano to respond, but all he could hear was silence. "Nano? Nano did you do something?" 

Silence for a few seconds, then Nano quietly spoke. "I-I baked them a pie." 

Lalna would furrow his brow at her if he was there. "OK? Why would a pie make them-"

"I emptied two boxes worth of laxatives into it," Nano said, interrupting. 

A sharp intake of breath came from Lalna. "What have you done?! You just started a war with one of the most powerful fae courts in the city!" 

"Well then there's only thing left to do," said Nano.

Lalna sighed as he replied. "What?" 

"We fight back." 

***

The lock on the door gave an audible thunk as the door swung open. Nano smiled at Lalna as she stuck the bobby pin back in her pocket. The blonde shook his head at her and made a unbelieving noise. "You really have to teach me that protection charm disarm spell." 

Nano snorted as she stepped inside the Garbage Court's apartment. "It's called demon magic for a reason, Lal. Not something I can just teach you." 

Nano looked around the apartment and whistled approvingly. "Not really what I was expecting. Kind of expecting trash everywhere, an unholy scent, and rodents scampering about." 

Covering the right wall was an assortment of cabinets, counter tops covered with appliances, and a fridge and oven. To the left was a short wall that ended halfway, opening up into a living room. A three seater couch and a recliner took up the back wall, a tv with a gaming system against the far wall, and a sliding glass door that led to a balcony on the left wall. 

Straight across from the door was a hallway. Nano motioned with her hand and Lalna followed her into the first room in the hall. It looked like it had once been a second bedroom, but now someone had converted into a office. 

"Not what we're looking for," muttered Lalna as Nano shut the door. 

The second door in the hall was a bathroom. 

The last one was what they were looking for. A king sized bed dominated a lot of the room. The only other furniture was a bedside table and a dresser. 

"So...," Lalna began to say. "What exactly are we looking for here?" 

"Something personal, something important to one of them." 

Nano took the dresser, picking through the clothes to see if there was anything hidden. She was in the middle combing through the sock drawer, when Lalna said her name. "Hmm?" 

She turned and her mouth dropped at what Lalna had found. 

"Oh hell yes! That'll definitely work!" 

***

Two hours later, Nano and Lalna sat in the living room. Well, actually, Nano sat, Lalna paced. 

"You're really sure about this, right?" 

Nano scoffed as her best friend kept on pacing. "Lalna, stop being such a wimp! We get Trott in here and-"

Nano was interrupted by the doorbell. Lalna made a very undignified squeak and said in a higher pitch, "That's him!" 

Calm and collected, Nano stood and grabbed Lalna by his arms. "Get. A. Grip!" She blustered past him and opened the door to find Trott, the brunette with a miffed expression. She put on a friendly smile, knowing full well that it wouldn't fool the selkie. "Trott! Nice to see you! What can I do for you this fine day!" 

Trott sneered and brushed past her into the house. "Where is it?" he demanded. 

"Where's what, Trott?" asked Nano, smile still present. "You left a note!" yelled Trott, the urgency in his voice allowed Nano to see him in a desperate state, not something very common to see from the water fae. 

Nano smirked as Trott tried to compose himself. She gestured to the living room, following him once he entered it. Lalna sat on the couch, trying to appear calm, but failing miserably. "H-Hey Trott," he managed to squeak out." 

Trott ignored him.

He saw what he was looking for and nearly grabbed it before Lalna snapped an arm out and yanked it away. By the look in his eyes, it was clear that Lalna was terrified of Trott, but this was Nano's plan and she assured him that Trott wouldn't hurt him as long as he had it. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Trott. Wouldn't want to do something hasty," said Lalna, growing a backbone, while towering over the brunette. 

The selkie made a non human growl/screech and Lalna promptly sat himself back down. 

Nano grinned. "Trott, we want to make a deal. That's what you fae are good at isn't it? Fucking each over in agreements?" 

Trott bared his teeth at her, but nodded. "Fine, a deal. You know what I want. What is it you want?" 

Nano giggled and pointed at the floor. "Look where you're standing, Trott." By the time he realized he was in a magic circle, Nano had already had snapped her fingers. A wave of magic rushed from the circle into Trott, overwhelming him. 

Once it was over, Trott looked even more pissed. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he screamed. Nano, ignoring him, said, "This is a new curse, something I haven't tried yet. Nothing fatal or physically injuring, I can assure you. All I need for you to is take notes on what happens to you for about, oh say, a week. After that, you come back here and I'll fix you, good as new!" 

Trott growled and his sharp teeth flashed, but he didn't make a threatening move. He stepped towards Nano, an arm extended and his hand open. 

"Deal?" asked Nano as she reached for his hand with her own. 

"Deal," hissed Trott. Once they shook, a wave of magic washed over both of them, binding them until each of them got they wanted. 

"Lalna," said Nano, not taking her eyes off of Trott. "Give it to him." 

Lalna chucked a stuffed walrus at him and Trott caught it and hugged it like a mother would a child. 

"RUFUS!" yelled Trott, overcome with joy.

Even after seeing it, Nano and Lalna couldn't believe it. Trott, the master of daggers, the rogue selkie, the mastermind behind the Garbage Court, slept with a stuffed animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought Nano and Lalna stole Trott's skin. ;)


End file.
